


Piece of Cake

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Romance, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura was not a baker, but surely baking a cake for Keith's birthday shouldn't be too hard right?





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Keith's birthday, but with that said this takes place in an AU where season 8 never happened. Basically after the events of season 7, Keith and Allura began to date and she didn't die, and everyone is happy.

Allura quietly poked her head into the entrance of the Atlas’s hangar and narrowed her eyes as she scanned the area.

Good news, Hunk was working at his table and there was only one other person there with him.

Bad news, the other person was Pidge. 

Allura internally cringed. She would have preferred to speak to Hunk privately, and with Pidge’s curious nature she was likely going to inquire what was going on. 

“Can’t be helped I suppose,” she whispered under her breath as she straightened her posture and entered.

Allura cleared her throat and forced a smile as she approached. “Hello, you two!”

Hunk removed his goggles as he glanced up and waved. “Oh! Hey, Allura.”

Pidge glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" She glanced at her watch. "Don't you and Keith have a date tonight?"

"It's not for another varga..er..I mean hour." It was still tricky to adjust to Earth's measurements of time. "With that said, there is something I would like your assistance with, Hunk."

"Uh okay," Hunk replied as he rose. "What's up?"

Allura sighed as she blushed. "Well...I tried to bake a cake for Keith's birthday but I'm worried I may have misread the recipe." She gave a tight frown. "It just doesn't look like it's picture in the book-"

"Wait a sec," Pidge said as she crossed her arms. "I thought Keith's birthday was tomorrow hence why we were throwing that surprise party for him?"

"It is," Allura quickly added, " but since this is his first birthday with him and I as a couple I thought me having a private celebration with him would be nice."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just buy him a cake?" 

Hunk scoffed as he waved Pidge away. "Don't listen to her, Allura. I think it's super sweet."

Allura gave a small smile. "Thank you, but would you mind inspecting my work? I rather make certain I did not ruin it by mistake."

Hunk gave a laugh. "Sure, but it's probably fine. Just because it doesn't look pretty doesn't mean it won't taste good."

Allura felt at ease by Hunk's words, but it vanished in an eyeblink after she took Hunk and Pidge into the Atlas's kitchen.

Hunk’s eyes had widened in horror while Pidge blinked in disbelief. Allura gave a slight pout as she rubbed her arm.

It couldn’t be that bad could it? Sure her cake was rather lumpy and looked a bit more brunt than the cake in the book, but it should still be fine, right?

“Um…” Hunk replied as he kneeled and poked at the cake. “Well..it looks interesting.”

“If you mean ‘interesting’ as in it would give you a stomach ache then I’ll agree with you,” Pidge added dryly.

Allura glared as she placed her hands on her hips. “That’s rather harsh.”

Pidge ignored her as she pointed to the sides of the cake. “What are those tiny pink things in it? They don’t look like fruit.”

“Flower petals,” Allura asked. Wasn’t it obvious?

Hunk choked as he rose back up. “You put flower petals in a cake?”

“Of course,” Allura said as she picked up the book. Colleen hadn’t given her any odd looks when she asked if she could have some from her greenhouse. “It says two cups of flower right here in the book.”

Both Hunk and Pidge groaned in perfect unison.

“What?” Allura asked as she tilted her head.

Hunk patted her shoulder. “Allura, it’s an honest mistake, but it doesn’t mean that kind of ‘flower’.”

“It means this,” Pidge said as she reached into the cupboard, brought out a small bag and pointed to the printed letters. “See, FLOUR.”

Allura blinked dumbly and raised a finger. “But-”

“Same sound, but different spellings and meanings,” Hunk added quickly. “It’s easy to see how you got them mixed up.”

Allura’s jaw drop before wrinkles formed in her forehead. “That’s utterly ridiculous! Why would you have two words with the same sound? In the Altean language, every word has a unique and precise pronunciation.”

“Oh, I know,” Pidge replied with a deep sigh. “I still get nightmares from that ‘safety off’ lesson I got from the castle.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the cake. “And what are those long orange pieces sticking out?”

“Carrots,” Allura said with a huff. “I may not know much about baking, but the recipe was quite clear those vegetables are needed for a carrot cake.”

“A carrot-” Hunk trailed off as he poked his fingers into the cake. 

Before Allura could stop him, Hunk tugged free a long thin piece of carrot. “Allura, what did you use to grate these?”

Allura reached into the sick and picked up the tool. “This.”

“That’s a cheese slicer!” Hunk exclaimed as Pidge held back a chuckle.

Allura glanced to the object and back to Hunk in confusion. “Isn’t that the same thing as a cheese grater?”

“No, it’s not!”

Pidge giggled as she held up a hand. “I’m sorry..sorry, really...Ha ha! But this is too funny.”

Allura shot a glare as she sighed and dropped the cheese slicer back into the sink. “So, I’m assuming my cake isn’t edible.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Hunk said and tore off a piece.

He tossed it into his mouth and his lips puckered. Hunk coughed as regret washed over his face. "Nope! I was wrong! Allura, you know the difference between salt and sugar, right?”

Allura sighed as she slumped. “I ran out of sugar, I didn’t think it would change the flavor much.”

“Oooh, it does,” Pidge remarked as Hunk scrambled for a glass of water.

Allura groaned as she pulled up a chair and buried her face into her hands. “What should I do? I’m going to see Keith in less than an hour. I can’t bake another cake.”

“You could just buy a cake like any sane person,” Pidge asked as Hunk finished chugging back his water.

Allura gave a pout. She had a thought of that but she had been hoping to actually create something for Keith. It just made the gesture feel more personal to her.

Hunk slammed his glass on the counter and held up his hand. “Alright, just give me a second to think.”

Allura and Pidge watched him curiously as Hunk shut his eyes and crossed his arms. After what felt like an eternity, Hunk suddenly clapped his hands.

“Alright, I know what to do!” He pointed to Pidge. “Back cupboard of the kitchen, there should be more sugar. Go get it!” Pidge ran as he turned to Allura. “You are going to get a frying pan and a mixing bowl while I gather the other ingredients.”

“But Hunk,” Allura stammered, “I just said I don’t have time to bake another cake..and what kind of cake requires a frying pan-”

“Allura,” Hunk cut in with full seriousness in his eyes, “do I question Keith’s orders when we’re piloting Voltron?”

Allura blinked. “...No.”

“Then don’t question mine when it comes to cooking!” Hunk said as he pointed. “Just trust me and go get the frying pan!”

“Ah, alright,” Allura replied as did as she was told and didn’t dare argue.

\---------------------------------------

Keith was tired. It had been a long day of meetings and training, but now he was allowed to escape to the safety of his room. Kosmo gave a soft whine as Keith patted his head.

“We’ll go for a run in a bit, boy,” Keith told him as they reached the door to his room. “We just got to meet with Allura first. She wanted to join us this time, remember?”

Kosmo wagged his tail and gave a soft woof.

Keith smiled as he turned the knob and entered.

“Happy Birthday!”

Keith jumped, and almost reached for his knife but relaxed when he clued in it was Allura.

Kosmo barked and wagged his tail as he raced over to greet her.

“Sorry,” Allura said as she reached down to pat the wolf’s head. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“That’s okay,” Keith said as he shut the door, “but I wasn’t expecting you until later.” He then frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Also..my birthday is tomorrow.”

“I know,” Allura said with a shaky smile as she turned around and picked up something off his coffee table. “I thought we could have a private celebration so…” She whirled around. “This is for you!”

Keith blinked dumbly and pointed. “Are..those pancakes?”

Allura gave a nervous chuckled as she glanced down at the tall stack of pancakes. “Err...yes.” She sighed as she set them back on the table. “I had tried baking you a cake but...I didn’t do a very good job.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Keith said as he sat on the couch. He wasn’t that picky when it came to sweets.

Allura blushed as she sat down next to him and Kosmo curled up at their feet. “I just learned that ‘flour’ in an Earth recipe doesn’t mean flower petals.” 

Keith went quiet and mouthed a quiet ‘Oh’. 

“Pidge took photos of it if you wish to see what it looked like,” Allura said darkly.

Keith held up his hands. “I’ll take your word for it.”

He eyed the stack of pancakes and the bottle of syrup that had been placed next to it. “So..what made you go for pancakes then?” 

“It was Hunk’s idea,” Allura said as she leaned back and shut her eyes. “I am sorry it’s not anything fancier, but it was the quickest thing I could make and with Hunk’s help I know these are actually edible-”

Keith kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. “Actually, I like these better than a cake.”

Allura glanced up in surprise. “You do?”

Keith chuckled. “My dad used to make me pancakes for my birthday every year. I remember I had mentioned it to Hunk once, so I bet that’s partly why he suggested these.”

Allura blushed as she leaned into him. “So..this is alright?”

“Very much so,” Keith said as he reached out for the syrup. “Way too much for me to each by myself though. Care to split?”

“Certainly,” Allura said, but then a whine came at their feet.

“Yes, I’ll give some to you too, boy,” Keith said with a chuckle. “Then we’ll go for that run.”

Kosmo wagged his tail in delight as Keith happily cut into his birthday pancakes.


End file.
